Extreme Warriors: Season 2/Robot Rebellion
The Robot Rebellion of Extreme Warriors: Season 2 was the last event held in the second season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. It followed the same format as the first Rebellion from Season 1 with eight competitiors fighting each other for the right to face the House Robots in the final battle. The episode was originally broadcast on TNN on July 1, 2002. Format The eight competing robots would first fight in four eliminator battles before facing off in the semi-final bouts until the last two robots remaining would go on to face Dead Metal, Shunt and Sir Killalot in the final battle. Competing Robots Eliminators Snake Bite vs Paul Bunyan The two robots charged at each other and Snake Bite pushed Paul Bunyan against the arena wall. Snake Bite then pushed Pual Bunyan into Sir Killalot's CPZ and tried to grab Paul Bunyan, but Paul Bunyan escaped and started pushing Snake Bite from the rear. Paul Bunyan then hits the pit release button and reversed onto Snake Bite with Sgt.Bash and Killalot right beside them. After Paul Bunyan almost drove themselves in the pit, Sgt.Bash managed to get its jaws into the left side of Paul Bunyan. Killalot then got its claws into the front right wheel of Paul Bunyan and started lifting it, with Sgt.Bash and almost toppled them. Paul Bunyan escaped into the flame pit and was caught again by Killalot. Killalot grabbed the rear of Paul Bunyan and Sgt.Bash crippled the front blade of Paul Bunyan. Killalot grabbed Paul Bunyan one more time and sent it out of the arena. Winner: Snake Bite Nightstalker vs Rosie The Riveter 2 As Nightstalker started spinning, Rosie went rear first and slammed into the full-body spinner. Rosie then pushed Nightstalker against the entrance wall and the CPZ, where Shunt and Matilda started attacking Nightstalker. Nightstalker suddenly stopped moving after these attacks and was counted out by the Refbot. Shunt then pushed the beaten robot to the drop zone and a washing machine was dropped, while Nightstalker was still spinning. Matilda then destroyed the washing machine with her flywheel and got one more hit on Nightstalker before cease was called. Winner: Rosie The Riveter 2 Buzz vs Ninjitsu Buzz immedietly hits the pit release button and went straight at Ninjitsu's disc. Buzz used its flipper and was tangled with Ninjitsu's front. However, Buzz drove Ninjitsu and itself into the pit. This resulted in a rematch. During this rematch, it was Ninjitsu who was in control as it kept hitting the front and side of Buzz before it broked down. This resulted on Buzz being counted out by the Refbot and Sir Killalot got its claws into Buzz. Then Sgt.Bash pushed Buzz to the arena floor flipper and was flipped on its back. Winner: Ninjitsu Snookums vs Medusa Oblongata Medusa Oblongata went at Snookums and its blade got caught from the rear flesh of Snookums. Snookums got underneath Medusa Oblongata and pushed it into Dead Metal's CPZ. Snookums then preshed the pit release button and Dead Metal got its saw into the side of Meadusa Oblongata. Medusa stopped moving and was counted out by Refbot and was chucked out of the arena by Matilda's flywheel. Winner: Snookums Semi-Finals Snake Bite vs Rosie The Riveter 2 Winner: Snake Bite Snookums vs Ninjitsu Winner: Snookums Rebellion Snake Bite & Snookums vs Dead Metal & Shunt Winner: Dead Metal, Shunt and Sir Killalot Category:Extreme Warriors Season 2 Category:House Robot Rebellions